


Ash The Electric Nightmare

by XT3100



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XT3100/pseuds/XT3100
Summary: Time, space and the reverse world. All are needed to keep the universe from vanishing. Darkrai knew he needed to stop the world from vanishing and he knew of only one person in the past that could stop the destruction of the universe. And that is Ash Ketchum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm hi? This just came out of nowhere. I got bit by a pokemon bug. The writing a fanfiction kind. And I recalled this old story I’ve read and now adopted from Fortresshunter’s Ash the New Darkrai. Yes, this is an adopted fic of his story and a remixed one at that.
> 
> First off. I got all his Pokémon figured out except for one, which I’ll figure out later. Grranted I think I know what it’ll be. And the pairing is set in stone too. It’s my second fav Pokémon pairing that is not a Human OC X Gardevoir. So, I’ll just say the pairing right now. It’s AshxElesa.
> 
> With that said… I think I got a few more things to say but some of that will be at the end of this chapter of the prologue arch. Which should be 2 chapters.
> 
> One I got something at the end of this chapter that I hope you’ll all like.
> 
> Also, I plan to only let Pokémon know just four moves. But they’ll be able to mold them like how I have Jack in Fusions and anthro’s fight with his.
> 
> Also, I just remembered what ticks me off about FF. The fact that I can not add empty lines of no text to split up my chapters.  
> Rated: M

White… dark.  The word around the young raven black haired boy was a dull white with countless glass shards just hanging all round. Soundless. The entire place lacked sound. The brown eyes looked around the confusing location. “I’m flying?” He asked aloud. As he did he heard his voice echo slightly before it died out. Slowly he turned to look at a shard of glass but as he did it changed. Going white he fell backwards and landed on his butt. “Waww! Mom!” He got up and bolted in the opposite direction.

Small amounts of sound echoed off the glass as he ran. Only after a few minutes of running did he slow down and look around. Reaching down he panted as he caught his breathe. He stopped and looked down to a shard of glass that looked straight up at him. In it, a picture… no a fraction of something. It looked broke and faded.

_“Ash.”_

The boy whipped his head up to see something. A long figure standing out before him. The bipedal creature floated above the floor. It pure black shadow like figure. It had what looked to be a giant black cloth jacket on. With a red collar going around its jacket. And had a tooth like pattern. Coming out of its jaw like collar was its shadow like head. The only thing one could see was its long white hair and it's sky blue eyes... He floated over to the young boy with his blue eyes looking down at the little human.

“How do you know my name?” The boy named Ash asked. Before him the creature stayed quiet. “And what kind of Pokémon are you?” He asked.

“I am a Darkrai.” Darkrai introduced himself. “I am from the future. We meet in the future.”

“Future?” Ash then stood up. “Cool! What is the future like?” Ash gleamed.

“This is what the future looks like.” Sighed Darkrai.

Ash paled. “That can't be! Nothing is here!”

Nodding, Darkrai continued. “This is why I was sent back in time into your dreams.” The nightmare Pokémon said.

“Wait this is a dream?” Ash looked around confused. “Then how are we talking?” He looked at the Pokémon before him.

“I am the nightmare Pokémon.” Darkrai simply spoke. “I can alter peoples dreams and put them to sleep. I needed to show you what the future is like.” Ash nodded. “And right now, from the time where I am, nothing exists. Except for three Pokémon. One already escaped to the past. The other sent me here.”

“Wait. Then nothing else is alive?”

“I'm afraid so.” Darkrai’s eyes fell.

“But then how are you here?”

Darkrai sighed and looked up for a second before looking back at him. “After we meet. I passed away. I’m just a spirit now.” Darkrai looked over to a glass shard that suddenly twirled to show a small scene of a tombstone. “Because of that I cannot do anything but effect dreams of others. Only I could be sent back for this reason.” He paused as he looked over to Ash. “Granted I will soon pass on.”

Ash’s eyes started to water while his face fell. “But… but why?!”

Darkrai softly smiled, “I don’t have enough power to sustain myself in this time. My hook in the land broke when the universe got erased.” He looked around at all the shards that just floated in space. “If the past changes... it can affect the future.”

“But it’s not like you’d vanish!”

Chuckling Darkrai shook his head. “Normally no. I wouldn’t even as a spirit but as a spirit. The only thing that is keeping me in this world right now is my will and mission. I cannot move on till I am at peace. And passing on this task is what I need to do to pass on.”

Ash looked down at his feet.

“We need you find and collect a few items.” Darkrai started to explain the mission. “There are three different items. Each have their own set; our little pink time traveler will see you when you turn ten to further explain everything in detail.”

“Why not just explain every right now?” Ash asked.

 _‘That’s a good point._ ’ Darkrai admitted. “We want to make sure that you think it over before you agree. If we tell you everything you might get… overwhelmed. There is no one else that I know that could do a better job.”

“I’m only seven!” He cried at Darkrai as he held out his hands for a bit. “How could I save the world countless times?”

“Ash, I known you for a long time in the future and you saved the world countless times.” The nightmare pokémon let the words sink in.

Ash grinned and put his hands behind his head. “I’m going to be a hero!”

Chuckling. “Yes, but this will be very simple. It should be no problem for you.”

“I’ll think it over.”

“Thanks Ash. This will help us greatly.” Darkrai breathed. There his body flickered.

That Shocked Ash. “What’s happening!” He cried. “You’re flickering!”

“I guess it’s going to happen soon.” Darkrai simply breathed. “Remember that I said I will vanish because there is no future anymore?”

“Wait then you’re going to—” Ash hugged the pokémon tight around the waist.

Looking down, Darkrai touched his head. “Yes, I’ll vanish.”

“Is there any way I can save you?” Ash asked.

Darkrai sighed and looked up for a brief second, “Fuse with me.” He told the confused child. “I need you to absorb my souls.”

“Wait won't you… Die?” Ash weakly said.

“No, I will still live in you.” He looked down. “And by fusing with me, you will get my powers and Dark Type.”

“So, I will become a Pokémon?” The question made Darkrai smile.

“No, you’ll still be human,” He looked down at Ash. “You will not be able to turn into Darkrai like myself either. You’ll just get some of my traits. Like white hair and blue eyes.”

Nodding Ash took it in. “I’ll do it.”

“Only you would agree to something without knowing me.” Darkrai floated backwards a bit.

“Well we meet in the future, right? And why not?” Ash grinned.

Darkrai started to laugh hard. “Ash! You are quite the human!” He calmed down and looked at the grinning Ash. “But before I forget.”

“Huh?” Ash tilted his head.

“There is one last thing I need to tell you.” Darkrai told him. “There is one other person who is coming back.”

“Another!” Ash repeated.

Nodding, “He’ll come to meet you… he is a. Very close friend. And a lot like you in a lot of ways. Ash, once he comes. Listen to him.”

“Alright I will.” Ash nods.

“Good.” Darkrai let out a small smile.

 

“ASH!” Ash jolted up out of his bed with a huge start. He looked around his room to see his worried and scared mother right there at his bed. “Are you ok?” She hugged him tightly.

“Gah! Mom,” Ash cried. “You are crushing me!”

“Sorry but you just changed before my eyes!” She teared up.

Ash blinked and the turned and looked at a mirror. In the mirror, he saw what happened. His has was no longer Black but now white and his eyes turned sky blue. His little lightning bolt birth marks was gone. “So, it worked…” Ash muttered.

“What happened mister.” His mother's voice made the young boy pale.

“Uh… It's a long story?” Ash nervously laughed.

“Well you better explain,” Her mother she drew daggers at Ash making him gulp.

“Well… you see…” Ash started to explain his dream and talk with Darkrai. After he explained his mother went stoic. “I just couldn’t let him vanish, so I absorbed him.” He said. “Please don’t be mad.”

Delia sighed. “Ash of course I'm not mad.”

Relief went through Ash’s body. “That's good.”

“I'M ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS!” He mothers voice roared as she got beyond mad. “Why would you take such a risk! And you're only seven! You're too young to risk such a thing!”

“Mom I'm sorry!” Ash cried. “But he said he said that all I’d get some of his traits like hair color and eye color.” Delia’s son looked very sad and worried as he felt her wrath.

Sighing Delia put a hand to her hand. “Ash just do not pull this again.” She hugged him for a second. Releasing him she sighed. “In the morning we are going to see Oak. We need to talk to him about this.”

“So glad you can help Oak.” Delia smiled as she walked into the lab with Ash. “I'm just worried about Ash.”

“Understandable,” Nodded Professor Oak. Once he led the two into his office. “Ash your mother wanted to test something. I need to get a blood sample.”

Ash flinched. “You need to stick a needle in?”

“You'll be fine sweetie.” Delia rubbed his head.

Ash whined, “Fine.” Oak let him into the lab across from the office. There Ash sat on a chair and Oak took a sample of blood to test. Ash rubbed the spot that the needle entered on his arm as it pinched. Standing up he walked over to his mother.

“So, what do you think?” Delia asked.

“Well based on what I can see. Ash is human, while there are some Pokémon DNA in him. its nothing that I think we should worry about.” Professor Oak looked away from his screen. “But I can see that he has dark type DNA in him.”

Ash grinned, “Just like Darkrai said. I'm now a dark type like him! Think I have Pokémon moves?” with hands behind his head, he grinned making his mother sigh and Oak chuckle.

He turned around “Maybe but what was the Pokémon again?”

“Darkrai, the nightmare Pokémon.” Ash shrugged.

The two adults looked at each other for a second. The professor went to look up the Pokémon. “Oh here it is. Darkrai is from the Sinnoh region.” His words made Ash tilt his head. “A region with that far away from here.”

“Oh, I see. Can we drive there?” Ash asked.

“No, you need to take a boat or a plane.” Oak shook his head. “But getting back on topic. Ash why don’t you explain what happened.”

Ash nodded, and then explained what happened. What Darkrai said to the best of his abilities. “So I am going to see Celebi when I am ten. Based on what Darkrai said.”

“Ash, I love you son, but this is a bit too farfetched.” He mother sighed. “Oak you can't believe this right?” She asked as Oak entered deep in thought. “While I agree whatever talked to him changed my son. I really don’t think this is all true.”

Oak stopped thinking and crossed his arms, “No I believe him.” Oak’s words made Ash sigh in relief while his mother was just confused.

Shock and confusion hit covered her face as she cried at Oak. “Why would you believe him! What if that Pokémon was lying to him!”

Oak breathed in before he held up a hand. “First, let me explain why I think that.” He held up a finger. “First. I know of one of the Pokémon that he is talking about. The little time traveler Pokémon is Celebi.”

Delia felt her son hug her waist. She looked down at him with a soft smile. “Why are you looking for?” She asked when looking back at Oak who was at his desk through his drawers.

“Ah here it is!” Oak cried from behind the desk. The mother and son looked at each other for a second. Then from around the corner Oak. He pulled out an old, a very old notebook. Opening it he showed the two the insides. “This is my old sketch book I used to record Pokémon I came across.”

“Why is that important?” Delia asked Oak.

“The reason why I am bringing this up is that I have a picture of Ash’s future Pokémon and Celebi.” Oak held up the open book to show a picture of Picture and Celebi. “The one next to the Pikachu is Celebi. He is-d”

“She.” Ash cut in getting the two adults to look at him. “Darkrai called Celebi a girl.”

“So that is what he told you?” Oak asked. “Alright.”

Ash’s more frowned. “So, you’re saying Ash meets this… Celebi?”

“In the future, yes he did.” Oak continued to explain. “She is a Pokémon that is known to jump through time and protect the forests.”

Ash nodded and, Was she pink?”

“No, she was green.” Oak answered. “But that does make me think that it’s possible that these two can’t be the same.”

“No, they are.” Ash looked down. “I know it.”

Dali asked with her hands on her hips. “How so?”

“I remember them talking to me… uh Darkrai. About Celebi’s color change.” Ash shrugged.

“Ash…” Delia slowly muttered.

Oak looked at Ash. “I guess you have Darkrai’s memories.”

Delia finally spoke up. “Is that good?”

Oak put a hand to his chin. “Maybe. If anything, Ash can figure out what they want. Getting back on top. Ash what was the reason why they want you to collect these items?”

Ash started to think about it while the two adults looked at him. “To prevent the universe from falling apart.”

Delia gulped and looked over to the concerned Oak. “Ash.”

Ash looked over to Oak. “Yes?”

“You need to be careful. I don’t know how much you can trust them.” Oak sternly spoke. “However, I do believe we need to take in what they said as a partial true at best.”

Nodding Ash replied, “All right I will.”

 

 

“Mom I’m going outside!” Ash called to his mother as he ran out the door of his house.

“Alright! Just stay in the town!” Delia called out to her son who ran out the door.

Currently Ash was wearing some dark blue jeans with a white shirt. Ash zipped through the town but soon came to a stop as he saw a new girl.

She was the same age as Ash, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. In the front of her face she had a parting going to the left of her face. But the right side was double layered and had the top half of the hair reaching out over the middle of her forehead.

The girl had on a white head set with long trapezoid section on the other side from where the head strap entire the round ear covers. The one on the right was red while the one of the left of her face was blue.

She was wearing a yellow shirt and black pants. On her shoulders there was a small white, black and yellow Pokémon.

Ash quickly walked over to her and waved. “Hi.” Ash greeted the blond-haired girl.

“My name is Elesa and this is Emolga!” She pointed to the flying electric type on her shoulder.

 _“Hi there!”_ The little pokémon smiled.

“My name is Ash.” Ash held out a hand for her to shake. “Nice to meet you two.” He looked at Emolga. “So where is he from?” Elesa laughed.

 _“I’m a girl!”_ Emolga remarked.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were a girl.” Ash apologized to surprised Emolga.

“Wait you can understand pokémon?! Elesa yelled shocked. “Are you psychic?”

Ash shook his head. “No not at all. It’s just something that happened more recently.” He sheepishly admitted.

“Oh, that’s cool! I wish I could understand pokémon!” Elesa giggled.

Ash shrugged. “I guess it’s cool.” He laughed.

Right then Emolga grinned and grabbed Elesa’s headset. She them bolted over Ash in the air. “Emolga! Give me back my headset!” Elesa cried. “Umm Ash think you can help?” She asked.

“Sure.” Nodded Ash. Then the two took after the gliding pokémon. She landed onto a tree only to jump and glide even farther.

As the two ran past Ash’s house. Delia heard the two kids yelling at the flying pokémon. She looked out the window to see both Elesa and Ash chasing the little flying squirrel. “Well that was fast.” She smiled as she watched Ash chase after Elesa. “Looks like you got a new friend Ash.” She smiled at the sight.

 

 

The two came to a stop when Emolga stopped at the town's edge. “Dang it Emolga I want my headphones back!” Elesa yelled at the laughing pokémon on a tree branch.

 _“Nope! Not happening!”_ Emolga laughed from her stop in the tree. “This is too much fun!”

“She’s your friend!” Ash yelled up to the small Pokémon. “What kind of friend just takes their friend’s stuff?”

 _“I really wish you couldn’t understand me.”_ Emolga deadpanned.

“Come on Emolga I want my headset back. I’ll give you some electric treats!” Elesa called out annoyed at her little pokémon partner.

 _“Like batteries?”_ She asked with her head tilted.

“What did she say?” Elesa asked Ash.

Turning to look at Elesa. “She said, ‘Like batteries?’” He replied to Elesa.

Elesa smiled at her pokémon. “Yes, more sweet batteries.”

“Give me an Electric power gem and I’ll hand it over.” Emolga demanded.

Ash instantly relayed the information to Elesa. She went mad and held up a fist. “I don’t have any!” She yelled. “Those are really expensive! I can’t buy them with my allowance!”

“Then no headset for you!” Her Emolga giggled and closed her eyes. Ash looked down and saw something picked it up. Looking up he saw a loose apple. Hearing a loose snap, startled Emolga to make her loose her balance. The apple just barely hit her head and in the process of dodging. She lost her footing and slipped off the branch with the head set being thrown up into the air.

Elesa caught the headset shocked as Emolga landed face first into the grass. “Well that works.”

Ash started to laugh at the poor little pokémon who stood up on the ground. Only to get conked in the head by another apple that shook free.

Emolga rubbed her head with a look of pain in her face. “You suck.” Sulked Emolga with crossed arms on the grass as she glared at Ash.

Once Elesa got her headphones back she picked up Emolga and still gave her a treat. But right then.

“Your it!” Ash laughed and bolted away from Elesa.

Emolga then laughed and bolted away from the confused girl.

“Hey not far!” Elesa balled her hands and then ran after the two. Ash ran past another boy with reddish brown hair. The yellow headed girl ran past him trying to catch Ash.

 _‘Was that a girl?’_ He thought as he turned to see Ash being chased by his new friend. He followed her and noticed how she got Ash. Ash then ran back at Elesa only to see Emolga and tapped the pokémon on the head. She barely had anytime to respond while Ash ran up in the boy’s direction.

“Ash mind if I join?” He asked.

Ash nodded. “Sure, Gary this Elesa. Elesa this is Gary.” He points at Elesa who waved. Before Gary could greet Gary. Emolga jumped into the air and slammed into his face before she glided away. “Your it!” Ash laughed and bolted along with Elesa.

“HEY!” Gary yelled in rage as he ran after Ash.

 

 

The two kids walked back to the houses. On the way they found a bench to sit down on.

“Where are you from?” Ash asked Elesa. “You don’t sound Kantoese.”

Laughing Elesa smiled, “I'm from Unova.” She smiled. “It's a faraway place we had to take a plane here.” She put her hands behind her back.

“wow that far!” Ash was surprised.

“Yep I asked mom and dad if we could come here to see if I could find some other cute Electric types!”

“Must be your favorite!” Ash smiled.

“They sure are!” Elesa smiled as she swung her legs on the bench.

“I can’t wait till I am ten! I can be a trainer!” Ash grinned.

“Lucky!” Elesa pouted with crossed arms.

Ash turned and looked at Elesa. “Huh?”

Elesa rested her head in her hands. “I can’t start one till I am 14.” She said sadly.

“Sorry to hear that.” Ash said before silence hit them. “So, what do you want to be?” Ash asked.

Elesa started to smile, “Well it’s either an electric Pokémon master or a model!” She laughed.

“Well I want to be a Dark and Electric Pokémon master!” Beamed Ash.

“Dark?” Elesa repeated.

“Yeah, lately I been more interested in them along with electric.”

“Wait! How about when I start mine I find you some electric types!” Ash yelled.

That made Elesa blink and then laugh. “Sure! Say if I find any Dark types or electric I’ll send them your way.”

Ash grinned, “Awesome.” He then asked. “How long are you going to be here?”

Elesa looked over to Ash. “For a week.” Clearly sad that she was only going to have a week to play with Ash.

“Couldn’t we still talk through the phones?” Ash asked.

“Not sure. Maybe?” Elesa repeated a bit confused.

“I bet professor Oak could tell us.” Ash smiled. “Come on let’s go ask him!”

“But I can’t it’s late,” Elesa looked around. “Can we do it tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Alright see you tomorrow!” Elesa smiled before she turned to leave. She waved goodbye as she went home.

After walking home, he was greeted by his mother. “Enjoyed playing outside?” Delia asked her son.

Ash nodded. “Yes! I made a new friend!”

“Who was it?” Delia asked as she started to cook dinner.

Ash looked over to his mother. “Her name is Elesa and she is from Unova.” Ash laughed. “She said she had to come here by plane.”

“Unova?” Delia looked down at her son. “That’s really far away.” She realized.

Ash nodded, “Mom can we exchange numbers with her?” Ash asked.

“Why?” Delia replied.

“She said she is only going to be here for a week, so I want to still be able to talk.”

 _‘He’s really thinking ahead,_ ’ Delia noted. ‘Must be because of Darkrai.’ She thought. “Well our phone can’t reach that far but Professor Oak might be able to. Why don’t you ask him tomorrow?”

Ash smiled and nodded with a huge grin. “Alright!”

 

 

The next day Ash walked his friend Elesa with Emolga on her shoulder up to the lab. “So, your professor might be able to help?” Elesa asked Ash.

Grinning. “I think he could help use still talk on the phone when you are back home.” He opened the door and ran instead with Elesa. “Professor Oak!”

“Oh Ash! It’s good to see you!” Professor Oak called out as he watched the two kids walk into his lab.

“Hey professor!” Ash grinned. “Think you can help us with something?”

Oak nodded. “Sure, what is it?”

“Do you think you can reach Unova on your phone?” Elesa asked for Ash. “When I have to go home. I want to be able to talk with him.”

Oak put a hand to his chin. “Well I can reach Professor Juniper. She is an old student of mine who is your regions professor.”

Elesa lit up. “Oh, that’s right!”

“Anything else that you two need?” Oak asked.

Ash went to answer but the lights flickered in the building. The three stopped and looked around. Then the lights went out. “This is not good.” Oak said. Barely able to see anything.

Ash looked around the building in the night. “Professor want me to get some flash lights?” He asked.

Oak took out phone to provide some light. “Sure, you know where they are?” Oak asked.

Ash nodded. “Sure do!” Ash smiled and then moved the through darkness with ease.

Elesa noticed Ash walking without any light. “Ash you’ll get hurt!”

“I’m fine!” Ah called as he found a drawer with some flashlights. After finding two he came back to give the two a flash light.

“But where is your flashlight! It’s so dark in here!” Elesa told Ash. Ash shrugged as he looked around.

“Alright you too. Come thing way.” Oak said as he led them to a room where pokéballs were stored.

“Ash, Elesa. Grab a pokéball.” He pointed to the shelf that had plenty of them. “This is most likely a pokémon.” Oak told the two as he grabbed a pokéballs.

Ash looked around and found a black pokéball with red and yellow stripes on it. He picked it up. “It’s a pokémon right?”

Oak nodded and led the two out after they grabbed a pokéball. The two to a room with the fuse box. “Looks fine to me.” Oak said as he opened the fuse box. “Nothing is blown…”

Ash walked past. “Professor I see something over there.” He said.

Elesa handed Ash the flash light and pointed into a corner. Before them the wires were chewed threw and slightly sparking. Slowly walking over to where their light hit the walked over to the wires. And it was in the light that they saw the cause.

Before them was a Pichu. The baby pokémon, the little yellow and black pokémon growled at them when he saw a pokéball in Oak’s hands. But he stopped when he saw Emolga on Elesa’s shoulders. He stopped and starred.  The two locked eyes but Elesa cooed.

“Such a cute electric type!” She had some stars in her eyes. Right then Pichu bolted out around through their legs to a door.

Ash turned and yelled, “hey stop!” He then ran after the Pichu with Elesa.

The two bolted around a corner into the hallway. There the light from the sun beamed and soaked the wall. Ash, “Come on let’s catch it!” Ash yelled at Elesa.

“But we’re not trainers!”

“So?” Ash called back as they ran after the little pokémon. “We got a pokéball! Let’s catch this little guy!” Pichu stopped and jumped up a wall. The two kids stopped before the little baby.

He smirked and let loose a hard jolt of electracy at the three. Instantly shocking them all. Lighting tingled through their nerves. Making them twitch and go numb. Landing on its feet, Pichu started to run past the two that were on the floor.

Emolga jumped off Elesa to chase the mouse.

Slowly, Ash stood up and frowned. “Oh no you don’t!” He yelled. Elesa shook her head and turned to frown and look at the electric type. Right then a shadowy ball formed in his hand. The pitch-black sphere held a feint blue gear in it with a pink ring. Right then it launched and past the flying electric type and smack Pichu right in the rear.

He yelped as he was forced into a tumble. The little guy didn’t have time to react as he smacked right into a wall.

“Uh… did I do that?” Ash blinked very confused.

Standing up Elesa numbly nodded. “Yes….”

“I guess I throw the pokéball now?” Ash asked Elesa who looked at him blankly. “I think so.”

Ash took out the pokéball and throw the black pokéball hard. The luxury ball hit Pichu and bounced into the air as it opened and pulled the pokémon in.

Emolga landed next to the pokéball and watched it ding.

Slowly Ash walked over and picked up the pokéball. Right as he did the lights flickered back on.

“Ash!” Elesa walked up behind him. “How can you see in the dark? And how could you … do whatever you just did?”

“I um…” Ash weakly talked to Elesa. “Fused with a pokémon… it’s how I can use pokémon move?” He said the last more like a question as he looked at his hand.

“Fused with a pokémon?” Elesa froze. “How does that even work!”

Ash held up his hands. “It’s the truth! I just did! It only happened a few days ago!”

“Lair!” Elesa huffed.

“But I am telling the truth!” Ash whined.

Oak walked into the hall. “Oh!” He said as he saw the ball in Ash’s hands. “Looks like you got the little mouse.”

“Professor!” Elesa turned to look at Oak. “Is it true?”

“What is true?” Oak looked down at the blond girl.

“Ash said he fused with a pokémon!” She pointed at Ash. “He even used some sort of ball thing!”

Oak paled. “Ash, you can use?”

Ash slowly nodded with a gulp.

Sighing Oak looked down at Elesa. “Elesa. Ash is telling the truth.”

“But but!”

“He did fuse, and I can prove it.” He started to smile. “But for now… look Elesa.” He paused. “it’s a tricky subject… I can explain it later but for now let’s put that aside.”

Crossing her arms, Elesa looked away and pouted. “Fine.”

“Good now Ash.” Oak grabbed Ash’s attention. “I think you should keep the little mouse.”

“But I am not a trainer!” Ash was shocked and held up his hands.

Nodding. “True but I think you can figure out how to get along with the little guy.” He laughed light heartily.

Elesa asked, “But Professor, wasn’t he a wild pokémon?”

A small laugh came out of Oak. “Well I think Emolga will be able to help.” The two kids looked at each other. But Emolga looked at the professor. “She is also an electric type.”

Ash nodded and looked back at Professor Oak. “Alright I’ll be his friend.”

 

“Ash. I’ll miss you!” Elesa smiled as she looked at her friend with Pichu on his shoulders. The days went fast, while they were lots of fun. It was now the last day that Elesa was staying.

“Same but if you can. Can you send some dark and electric types?” Ash asked as he laid on the grass with her.

Elesa and Emogla looked down at Ash. “Why?”

Ash smiled. “Because I am going to be a Dark and Electric master!” He beamed. “And when I start my journey I’ll send some electric types for you!”

Laughing with a bright smile. “Sure!” She laughed, “But find me a cute little Pichu!”

“Sure and I’ll come and visit you!” Ash grinned sitting up. This made Pichu almost fall to the ground.

“Sounds like a deal!”

 _“Aww I’ll miss you!”_ Pichu cried as he looked at Emolga. She nodded.

“Same!” She laughed.

“You know what we got to do first?” Pichu asked.

“What?”

“This!” Pichu yelled and slammed into his fellow electric type.

Ash and Elesa laughed as the two started to tumble about. “They got along fast!”

Elesa giggled. “Like us?”

“I think so.” Ash smiled. “Remember how Pichu kept getting into trouble?”

“You mean how we could never find him but Emolga did?” Elesa asked.

Ash nodded, “Yeah.” He laughed. “But it’ll suck when they can’t see each other anymore.”

Elesa laughed. “Well at least we can still talk. All four of us with the professor’s phones.”

“Oh yeah!” Ash sheepishly said. “Well I’ll miss you.”

“You already said that.” Elesa teased Ash. Right then their pokémon ran and glided past them. “But yeah. Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” Ash asked.

“That we will remain friends even though we are going to be far apart.”

Ash beamed with a peace sign. “Of course!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Rated: T  
>  Plot © XT3100  
> Pokemon © Gamefreak and Nintendo  
> All Right reserved**

It had been a full year since Elesa seen Ash in person and they kept talking over the video phone. While it was not the same to be in person. It still worked and was fun to chat. She had been happy for Ash to see that he has been getting better with his abilities.

“Elesa!” A female voice called over to the electric lover. Elesa turned her head to see her friend Skyla running over to her. She stopped running over to her friend and had to catch her breath. “Want to hang out?” She asked.

“Um…” Elesa nervously said. “I would but a friend of mine is arriving in town today.”

“Who is it?” Skyla asked with excitement.

Elesa smiled, “I might him last year when I went to Kanto.”

“Oh, so it’s the boy from, there right?” Skyla asked.

“Yep!” Elesa beamed. “I can't wait to see him again. It's been a year since I seen him in person. I had to talk over the phone.” She happy tone turned into a whine as she pouted.

“That’s cool I never met anyone from Kanto before,” Skyla exclaimed.

Nodding Elesa went to answer but stopped as she saw two people walking around the corner. She shook in excitement as she saw who it was. White hair and blue eyes with a little yellow mouse on his shoulder. Unable to stand still she bolted past Skyla yelp and cry as she hit the ground.

“ASH!” Elesa cried in joy as she hugged the shocked boy in her arms.

“Elesa!” Ash laughed with a huge smile. “Emolga! I'm happy to see you again!” Ash told Emolga who sat on Elesa’s shoulder.

Elesa let go of him and nodded “Same and it's nice to see Pichu again.” She turned to see Delia. “Hello Mrs. Ketchum.” She smiled at Ash’s kind mother.

“Same Elesa and you have grown.” Delia smiled at the young girl. “Still have that headset I see.”

Elesa looked a bit nervously as she shifted in place. Ash only giggled at her.

“Elesa!” Skyla cried annoyed as she walked over to the reuniting friends. “Why'd did you knock me over!”

“Sorry!” Elesa blushed. “I just saw Ash here and had to run.”

Skyla blinked and looked past her to see Ash and then she turned to her right to see Delia with her hands together and standing there with a smile. “Oh. Hi, my name is Skyla.” She held out her hand for Delia to shake.

“Such a polite one.” Delia said as she shook her hand. “I'm Ash’s mother, Delia Ketchum.”

Skyla nodded in understanding. “Ok. Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum. How long are you staying?”

“Staying?” Delia looked confused.

“Elesa said she had a friend coming form Kanto.” The red head pointed at Elesa.

“Ah, so that’s how you know.” Delia expressed with an understanding look. “Well to answer your question Ash and I will be here for a week.” She told Skyla.

“Hey mom, can I go with Elesa to the park?” Ash asked his mother who looked over to her son.

“Sure, just keep out of trouble.” Delia said. “And Pichu please keep him in line for me.”

 _“You got it! I’ll shock him if doesn’t!”_ Pichu laughed happily.

Betrayed Ash replied. “I don’t like being chocked! I thought we were friends Pichu!”

 _“All is fair for lovers of ketchup!”_ Pichu chirped.

“Why do you like that stuff so much!” Ash complained.

“It’s the food of the gods!” Pichu replied.

Elesa just grabbed Ash’s arm and started to drag him to the park. “Come on Ash! I want to go on the Farris wheel!” Both Delia and Skyla starred as the boy was being dragged off.

“Hey wait for me!” Skyla broke out of her stupider and then called out to them.

 

Ash and Pichu looked around the park. There was plenty of space to run around and true to Elesa’s world there was a farris wheel. “Wow! That thing is huge!” He said as he starred at the farris wheel.

“Never seen a farris wheel before?” Skyla teased the fusion.

Ash shook his head. “No…. I haven’t. There isn’t anything like that where I live!”

“Skyla,” Elesa pouted. “Ash's town doesn’t have a park like ours.”

Emolga nodded, _“Just an open field and trees!”_ She added in her Pokémon speak. However, only Pichu and Ash understood her.

“Whatever.” Skyla pouted with crossed arms. Ash then looked over to Elesa and smiled. She blinked but then nodded with a smile.

“Tag your it!” Skyla got tagged on her shoulders before the two friends bolted away from her. She blinked, and she shook her head.

“Hey! No fair!” She yelled as she ran off after them. The day soon developed into a long tag of tag. A lot of like when Elesa visited Pallet Town. So of course, Emolga stole Elesa’s hat and then Ash’s.

The three kids continued to play tag for a while. After a while they kept playing more and more games through the day. Making just fly till they all had to go home.

 

The next day, the trio was walking hanging out near one of the route gates. Skyla was dancing around as she came up with an idea. For the last thirty minutes the three was trying to figure out what to do.

“I got it.” Skyla beamed at her two friends.

“What is it?” Elesa asked sitting on a bench as she swung her legs.

“Let's play on the route,” The girl pointed to the nearby route entrance. “Just on the other side.”

Worried, Ash spoke up. “But we can't go into the routes!” Ash looked a bit scared.

Skyla the teased, “You scared!?” She teased. “Of some Pokémon?”

Ash went white and shuttered, “I'm not scared of Pokémon!” Ash yelled at her. “You don’t know my mother's rage.”

Elesa nodded weakly and went a bit white. “She gets scary.”

“Lier!” Skyla stuck out her tongue.

Elesa and Ash shared a look. “Fine.” The two kids agreed.

Grinning from ear to ear, Skyla added. “We will be fine! We have Pokémon with us.”

 _‘Mom better not find out.’_ Ash thought. As the three kids snuck past the building.

 

 

“See!” Skyla pointed to rout entrance that was past a few trees. “We are not going far!” She smiled.

 _‘I guess that is true,’_ Ash thought. He then looked around while Pichu sat on his shoulders. “Then let's play hide a seek.” The fusion told his friends.

“And this is tree is the farthest we can go.” He pointed to a tree behind him. To Ash's left was the path. “And further than the bushes.” He pointed the forests edge.

“That is not much,” Skyla pouted.

“Well that is the area.” Ash replied.

“Then who is it?” Elesa asked.

Ash the pointed right at. “What? Me?” Skyla complained. “Fine!” once she huffed both Ash and Elesa ran off to hide.

 

Ash felt Pichu run up a tree. “Hey Pichu. Get down here. What if other pokémon see you?” he whispered.

“It’s not like I am going to get attacked!” Pichu replied with a giggle. “You worry too much.”

“Yeah but—” Ash froze while his eyes glowed a light with in an outline of gear. The world turned into a gray scale making him freeze. He looked around to see nothing was there was no pokémon or people. Even the trees. He looked up to see that Pichu was not there either. He saw a flash of white before his eyes changing his location.

 _‘I’m in front of the tree…’_ he thought. A human figure flashed into and blinked as Elesa appeared. Elesa was there standing still as she turned to see the bushes shake before something come out of the bushes.

A Pokémon burst out of the greenery, and time paused. Ironically so. It looked Liepard, but Ash could tell that something was wrong with it. _‘That doesn’t look like a Liepard.’_ The thought as he took in that its entire body was silver metal and seemed to have glowing light blue partners of gears. Its eyes were just a single round iris in the shape of a six sided gear.

Then time flowed on in the frozen world. Its claws glow a light soul blue as it swung at Elesa. Ash's eyes widened and shook. His blood pumped faster, and his body seemed to heat up.

Elesa let out a silent scream as she her face turned white. She held an arm up in defense e body shivered. Then Ash watched the creature swipe, blood spread out of the girl as she bent her head back. It sprayed out shoaling the beast in blood while it attacked with another attack.

He gritted his teeth and started to cry. “Elesa!” Ash fell to his knees as he watches his friends’ body being ripped apart. She arms were in pieces and Ash closed his eyes and cried.

Everything flashed white before his eyes and found himself back behind the tree. His blood was pumping, and he was sweating with an open mouth. He shuttered as he panted, Pichu looked down at his trainer who just freaked out. _“Ash?”_ He asked with a worried look.

But Ash never heard him as his face lost its color. Behind him, behind the tree Elesa was looking around for a place to hide as Skyla was still counting. But then he could see it. His sight changed to be a flying camera as he saw something in the bushes. It was glowing blue but still very opaque. He gritted his teeth. _‘No! No!’_ He cried as his body dissolved into shadows.

Elesa turned to see the bushes move but nothing came out. Inside a hand formed out beside her out of shadows. Ash materialized out of black clouds to grab and pulled her into the tree on the opposite side of the one he just phased through.

The shadows phased through the tree on the other side. Elesa did not have any chance to react. She felt her hand getting grabbed by the wrist. She yelped as she suddenly got pulled, across into the tree. But when she hit the tree she sunk through the tree. As if she was diving into water. Gray covered her entire view. She looked around to take in the world. ‘It’s gray?’ She thought. Looking up she saw Ash who was right there before her.

Looking up she gasped, “Ash! Your eyes!” She looked up to see that his eyes held a feint gear outline in them. “Wait! Why did you grab me!? We were in the middle of a game!”

Ash felt a bit of sweet dripping down his face. “Elesa… lets go back… I… don’t feel safe.” He said.

“What but we haven’t even started playing!” She complained.

Ash shook his head and spoke. “I just don’t… want to be here… I saw something dangerous.”

“What like a pokémon?! We should be fine!” She spoke but then she blinked. “Wait why is everything blackish?” She asked as she looked around. Everything was in gray scale. But what shocked her was the sight.

“I don’t know but this is why I want to leave.” Ash said. Both Ash and Elesa felt a chill as a screeching roar filled the area. It felt like a shattering glass mixed with a hiss.

“Ok! Let’s go!” A terrified Elesa stammered. She got up and then blinked. Color started to fill the world. She looked around and heard a voice.

“Found you two!” Skyla pointed. She grinned and laughed. “You two were not even hiding!”

Elesa just starred at her but was still shaking. She didn’t even notice the cold sweet was dripping down her body.

Ash deadpanned. “Change of plans.” He said. “Let’s get out of here.” He told her as he walked past her. He stopped in place right between the two girls. He tilted his head a bit to the right just as Pichu jumped down onto his shoulders. “Hey buddy. Let’s get out of here.” He said.

At that instant, Skyla looked confused as she noticed that Ash’s face turned white. And the terror that covered the young boy’s face. Instantly he grabbed both Elesa and Skyla to encase them all in shadowy smoke that went into the ground.

The tree that was right next to them split into sharp wooden shrapnel. Smoke and dust picked up as the splinters coated the place that they were just at.

 

Elesa, Ash, Skyla, Pichu and Emolga ran out into the route pathway to the route entrance. Skyla was completely confused as they entered the building. ‘What in the world did Ash?’ She thought as she recalled how he dragged her. ‘It made me feel cold.’ But she felt a tingling shiver going down her spine. ‘That tree just exploded!’ She lost some color in her face.

Ash was still a bit pale as he quietly opened the door to get back into the city. “Ok, we are not doing that again.” He turned to look at Elesa and Skyla who nodded.

“So that was where you went?”

Elesa and Ash felt all the color drain from their bodies. Behind Ash was his mother slowly he turned around. They gulped as they stood before Mrs. Ketchum. “...Yeah…” Elesa slowly nodded.

“You three went out on the route?” She asked with a concerned face. She put her hands on her hips as she spoke.

“But nothing happened!” Skyla lied making everyone look at her. Ash and Elesa just looked at her with a blank stare. “We just played hide and seek right next to the gate.” She continued to lie.

Emolga who was on Elesa’s shoulder was deadpanning. _‘Bull.’_ She thought.

“Don’t lie.” Skyla jumped in place with a huge gulp at the stern look that Delia held. “So, what really happened?” She asked. Ash gulped as she said that. “Well?”

“We were playing but we left once a pokémon appeared.” Ash blurted out.

“A pokémon?” Delia weakly spoke.

Nodding Elesa added. “Yeah and it destroyed a tree, so we left.” That made the mother go white.

Ash looked up to his mother. “Are you mad?” He asked. _‘Here it comes…’_

She smiled, a smile that made Elesa and Ash pale. “Of course not.” She hummed. “I'm furious!” She yelled. “Especially at you Ash! And Elesa what about your parents! I know that your mother and father would be mad!” She snapped as she was going to tell their parents. Hells furry like Delia Ketchum. “Well?” She tapped her foot at the three kids who looked ashamed and scared for that matter. “What do you have to say about this?”

 _‘She is scary.’_ Skyla thought at the mother’s outburst with a gulp. She and Ash stole a quick glance at each other.

Instantly Elesa and Ash pointed at Skyla. “It was Skyla’s idea!”

 

 

“Really Ash!” Delia was passing around mad in the hotel room that they were staying in. Ash was currently on the couch his hands was clasped togather as he hung his head low. She threw her hands in the air as she walked. “I thought I told you to never go into the routes alone! Especially at this age!”

“But I had Pichu with me.” Weakly Ash tried to argue.

“I don’t care if Pichu was with you! He is not strong enough!” His mother snapped. Her outburst made Pichu dart under the couch. “It’s the fact that you did it that is the problem!” She exclaimed.

“But I am almost 10,” Ash said.

His mother lost her raged look. She sighed sadly. “Ash I know that you'll be a trainer soon. But, please don't do anything reckless.”

“I have powers mom.” Ash squeaked. “I can put Pokémon to sleep.”

Delia stopped pacing. She sighed as she looked over at her child. She just recalled what happened at Oak’s Lab a couple months ago. “Yes, I know that, but no one can know that you can do such things.”

“I know.” Sadly, Ash looked down.

A soft smile came over her lip. Delia softly spoke. “I just do not want you to be harmed by others for having such powers.”

Ash nodded, “Yes mom.” Then he realized something. “But Elesa knows.”

“I know that. But I mean other random strangers and people we can't trust.” Delia told her son.

Slumping back into the couch, Ash just stayed quiet. “Can I still hang out with Elesa?” He asked worried.

Delia sighed with closed eyes. She looked down for a bit before she rubbed her forehead. “Yes. JUST do not leave the city this time! IF you do not then when we get home you will not have any TV.”

“Alright I won’t mom.” Ash nodded.

“Good.” His mother put her hand on his head.

 

The next Morning Ash just had some breakfast with his mother and was walking out down to the lobby of the hotel. Pichu was currently sitting on his shoulder as the three entered the lobby. Ash smiled as he saw Elesa standing there with her parents and Emolga. He swiftly ran over to her and started to chat. While his mother and Elesa’s parents started to talk with each other. “What happened once they found out?” Ash asked his friend.

“I was in big trouble.” Elesa said to her friend. “They were very mad.” She looked a bit worried. “I have to stay in the city. Got really grounded.” She sighed.

 _“Ash?”_ Pichu asked his trainer on his shoulder. _“Can we see some battles?”_ He asked. His question was not lost on Ash. ‘I want to train or exercise,’ Went through Pichu’s mind.

Ash looked at his friend and nodded. “Sure buddy.” He scratched his friends head. “Mom?” He drew Delia’s attention and Elesa’s attention. “Think we can go somewhere to see some pokémon battles?” He asked.

“Well… I don’t know if there is a place that we can see one.” She looked down at her son with thought.

“There is a place to see some battles of trainers,” Elesa’s father told them.

His wife piped up and nodded, “The battle club would be a good place to let them watch some battles if they really want.”

“Can we go mom?” Ash begged his mother with Pichu nodding.

Agreeing Elesa asked her mother. “Mom can we go once Skyla gets here?”

Her mother looked down at her and then nodded, “Sure. But this time please stay out of the routes.” She told her child.

Elesa nodded frantically. “Yes mom.” She agreed. After that, it did not take long for Skyla to arrive. Then they all left for the battle club that near the edge of the city. On the way there. Ash, Elesa and Skyla was talking and laughing. A tease and a jab went at Ash, something that he did not appreciate. However, both Pichu and Emolga seemed to get a huge kick out of it. As they walked past the buildings in the city Ash stopped walking.

He turned and looked over to the alleyway. His eyes gazed into the shadow covered path.

“Ash?” His mother stopped and looked at her son. Concern covered her face. “What's the matter?”

“I saw something.” Replied Ash. “I think it was a Pokémon.” He said which made his mother sigh and Pichu perk up.

Elesa looked at Ash with Emolga sitting on her head.

“Ash. After what happened last night. I rather have you stay away from trouble.”

“Mom!” Whined Ash. “But it's not a route.” He pointed out to his mother. “I thought town and city Pokémon are not as dangerous as route Pokémon.”

 _‘Damn Darkrai. Ash wouldn't be able to agree like this. If they didn't fuse.’_ Delia thought as she rubbed her head. “Ash…”

“It's hurt.” Ash pointed into the alley way. “I want to help.” Still arguing to see the Pokémon.

Delia sighed, but it turned into a small smile. She put her hands on her hips. “Sure. Let's see what is in there.” Her words made Ash smile.

“Thanks mom!” Ash beamed. He then darted into the alley.

“Ash not so fast!” Delia called before she ran after her son. Elesa, not waiting for a response from her parents. She followed Ash's mother.

Halfway through the alley, the white head stopped. His face went white as color drained from his face. His entire body shook while Pichu turned white. “Ash! What is the matter!” Delia ask led her child as she walked up behind her.

 _‘Oh, my Arceus,’_ She covered her mouth. Legs going weak she reached out to cover Ash's eyes. “Ash…” Her voice was strained as she spoke.

Before them was a black and red fox pokémon that was laying on it’s side. Blood was flowing slowly out from the holes and open wounds in the damaged fur. The black and dark grey fur was stained by it’s own blood.

“What is going---” Elesa stopped and fell onto her butt as she saw the pokémon laying on the ground. Near death. Panic and terror covered her face, eye went wide and shook. She lost the color in her face as she used her arms to keep herself from falling onto her back.

As she fell Emolga jumped off her head to land onto the ground. Disgust covered her face before she shielded her eyes with her paws.

“Mom we have to help.” Ash cried as he looked at the pokémon, about to reach out. He wanted to help but the only thing that would be able to would be. A pokémon Center.

She was shaking, Ash’s mother shook as she tried to calm down at the sight of the pokémon. She slowly nodded as some sweat dripped down her head. “Ash find some clothe or towel.” She said. Once her son nodded and looked through the bag that his mother had.

Delia quickly made her way right up to the pokémon. She kneeled and then she heard Ash say. “Found some towels.” He said, and Pichu who was on his shoulder jumped down onto the ground to watch the mother bandage the injured pokémon.

 _‘Good,’_ Delia smiled at her son. She took the towel and started to rap up the injuries. Ash turned and went over to his friend and helped her up. Glancing over to his mother. He watched her wrap up the Pokémon.

“Delia!” Elesa’s mother cried as she walked in after the three. “Oh my!” She covered her mouth with her hands. “What happened?”

Instantly Ash spoke up. “I saw it injured.” He pointed at the Pokémon in his mother's arms. “We need to help it before it bleeds out.” While Ash's mother was not too surprised at his words.

 Elesa's mother was shocked and nodded before replying I see. Then we better take it to the Pokémon center.” The black-haired woman firmly nodded. “I'll lead us there.”

“Thank you.” Delia said as she held onto the little pokémon in her arms. Elesa’s parents nodded and told her to follow them.

 

 

Sitting on the couch in the center. Ash looked up at the ceiling, there was a glowing clock gear that glowed from inside his eyes. While dread and worry filled his face as Pichu sat on his lap. Elesa was sitting on the couch right next to him. Like him she looked very worried. And gently hugged Emolga in her arms.

The red head of the group sat with them but looked a lot less worried. As she looked over at the two friends. She sighed but waited there. She sighed and looked over to the three adults that was talking togather. Ash’s mother looked worried as did Elesa’s parents.

“Miss.” A Nurse Joy walked out to the adults. Her words made the three kids perk up. At this time the light blue glow in Ash’s eyes vanished to return to normal. Without the symbol in his eyes. “Your pokémon is healed.”

Turning to talk with the nurse, the mother shook her head. “The little one isn’t mine. My son found him.”

“Her.” Nurse Joy corrected her. “You and your son brought in a female Zuora.” Ash got up to walk over to the Nurse. “And I take it she was a wild pokémon?” She asked and got a nod from Delia. She looked down at Ash who was looking worried. Along with Pichu. “You brought her in time. Any later….” She looked away from a second. Something that the three adults took note of.

“Then we brought her in right in time.” Elesa’s father crossed his arms. AS he did, Skyla, Elesa and Emolga jumped off the couches.

Nurse Joy nodded, “Indeed but. It was weird.” Nurse joy put her hand to her chin. “When you brought her in. It was like time had stopped for her. That is the best way to explain it.” She said.

Elesa’s mother then looked completely confused along with everyone else except for Ash, Pichu and Delia. “What?” The mother asked. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked.

Delia looked down to her son with a passive glare. “What?” Ash asked.

She sighed, “Nothing.” She said.

“Speaking of which, when she got in her. We had to preform surgery.” That got the adult’s attention. “But before we could do anything, it was like time rewound on her. While we were able to get her patched up. Her body was healing much faster then normal.” The pokémon nurse looked worried.

“But she is all healed.” The words that Ash asked made the pink haired nurse look down at him. She then smiled.

“She is. But there is one more thing. Do you know what happened to make her end up in such a state?” The nurse asked. Everyone shook their heads. Nurse Joy sighed slowly. “Well whatever harmed it. Torn her, just like one of the clawed moved.” Those words made them all pale. “They were deep.” Joy put a hand on her arm. “Very deep.” She paused as she knew that the three kids shouldn’t be hearing this.

“She’s all better now, right?” Elesa turned to look at her father. Who crossed his arms.

Nodding, Joy smiled softly. “Yes, she is. But there is one thing that you need to know. While we can later release her into the wild. We have always found that is best for the person who found the pokémon to take it.”

 _‘Take it…. Like a trainer?’_ Ash and Elesa thought at the same time. They looked at Skyla who had an expression similar to their surprised faces.

“You are just going to give her to us?” Delia asked. “From my experience the pokémon is given to the regions Professor.” Her words drew the others attention at her. Noticing the look Nurse Joy gave her. “I know a professor and worked for him when I was younger.” She explained.

 _‘That explains why she would say that.’_ Nurse Joy thought. Firmly she asked, “So who found her?”

“My son.”

Speaking up, “That's me.” Ash smiled at the nurse. Who turned her head to look at the white-haired boy.

“If your mother is fine with it. Would you like to take care of the Zuora?”

Pichu turned to look at his young trainer. _“I don’t think she's electric.”_ His words made Ash pause and tilt his head down.

 _“But they are dark type.”_ Emolga’s voice made the human Darkrai snap his head up.

“What type is it?” Asked Ash. His blue eyes look right up to a confused Joy. She held a small frown.

“Does it matter?” Worried that he would say no. Just based on the type.

Elesa grinned and wrapped her arm around Ash's shoulders. He turned his head to look at her. And Pichu had to jump onto his head to avoid her arm. With a huge grin, the yellow head exclaimed. “My friend Ash wants to be a Dark and Electric type master!”

“Is that true?” Nurse joy asked Ash.

He eagerly nodded almost throwing his first Pokémon off his head. “Yes!”

The girl’s outburst made her parents smile and laugh. While Joy came over Nurse Joy. “Zuora are dark types.” She Held her hands together.

“Then yes of course!” The Darkrai fusion grinned excitedly.

His mother looked fine with his request, but she still said. “It's fine by me. But you already have Pichu.” She lifted her hand to point at Pichu.

“So!?” Ash almost yelled.

Skyla watched her friends’ parents smile at her newest friend's outburst. She stopped paying attention to what they said as she looked at her friends. _‘Why do they get to have a Pokémon and I don't.’_ She whined.

When Nurse Joy started to speak. Skyla’s attention returned to her friends. “Alright. I'll get her all ready for you Ash. I hope you take good care of her.”

Nodding, Ash smiled and gave a thumbs up. “Of course, I will!”

Joy only laughed at his excitement. “Don’t worry. I'll make sure he will.” Delia stated.

“Mom!” Ashes complaining just made the rest of the laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First off, damn! So many favs, follows and a few reviews in only two days since the first chapter was uploaded! Damn you guys must love this. Also, to answer a question. YES, this is an AshxElesa story and the pairing tag shows this. It’s not a shame. They were only 7 in the first chapter and in this they are only 8. Way too ealier for them to be in love. That’ll have to wait a bit till they start to fall for each other. Slow burning start here.**
> 
> **This is because I am trying to make a deep and close friendship start with them to build on for the relationship between the two.**
> 
> **And Skyla was an off the top of my head addition. Like this prologue chapter. Next time the whole thing starts.**
> 
> **Now also I got other plot points in this to plan out and make work right. So that will take some time. GRANTED I got a lot of plot points that I will be adding and its…. Chaos at points. I just need to write it all down and plan it out right. I want to make it compelling to read right? Granted I am not perfect so it may or may not be.**
> 
> **With that all said I got one more thing to bring up. It did get violent. And Bloody as you can see. Would you want to see it have more or have the bloody scenes be more descriptive? Poll is open on[StrawPoll](https://www.strawpoll.me/16688240)  
> **

**Author's Note:**

> So… I hope you all enjoyed that. I did enjoy writing it, but I still feel like it is not polished. But, meh. Might as well roll with it. Now yes, Ash will be dark and Electric master. Mostly because I like the idea of Ash only mastering one Pokémon type. Or in this case two. 
> 
> Now I got a few other things to ask and say. One how dark should this get? Cause right now it’s planned to be as close to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. Dark wise. Or I can bring in bloody fights like I did in Fusions and Anthros if you want. Which I am very tempted after reading a few other, very good Ash fics. 
> 
> And I have been thinking of some twisted ideas for a plot and it’ll be twist and a bit complicated…. at times. Granted I already eluded to it already in this. 
> 
> But I guess I should say this. Despite being light hearted right now and fun loving. When I start to get to the point I want. It’ll start to have a more twisting feel. I hope at least. Or as twisted as Fusions and Anthros. Granted that is not that twisted. But it will get twisted in a current way so I hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> Another thing I got a few different Ash focused Challenges. I’ll be posting two at most in each chapter if I think of any good ones.
> 
> All challenges will have three requirements that are the same for all.  
> Rules  
> 1\. No Wall of text syndrome! No more than one person’s thought’s or dialogue in a single paragraph. It’s too hard to read otherwise  
> 2\. Just tell me by pm that you are taking the challenge and ill watch the story  
> 3\. You must state in the story that it is a challenge
> 
> Challenge 1: Reading Ash The Electric Nightmare  
> 1\. Write a story that is a reading fic of this story.  
> a. For example. This is where you would have Bleach characters sit down. Watch and react to Naruto. Weather it’s the canon anime or some fanfiction  
> 2\. Max of eight pokémon or human characters from the pokémon franchise can read this story  
> 3\. Have fun writing it.
> 
> Challenge 2: Ashly and Elesa  
> 1\. Must be a female Ash  
> 2\. Pairing must be Ash and Elesa (Since there is barely any) but you can add a max of two other girls.  
> 3\. Both Ash and Elesa needs to be the same age  
> 4\. Must caught at least 2 legendries  
> 5\. Ash must age.


End file.
